


Who am I?

by Reebeewrites



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Imported, Mental Health Issues, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reebeewrites/pseuds/Reebeewrites
Summary: Clive Dove spends his days locked up in a lonely prison/mental hospital. He wants nothing more than to be free, but with the help of his therapist and a special visitor, he soon realizes that he is not who he thought he was.





	1. 629 Damned Days

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Wattpad.
> 
> People were still finding it there, so I thought I might as well clean it up a little and put it here, just so everything's together. If you like it, that's great, if not, that's cool too, I know this isn't great. I believe I started this in 2012, and I'm posting here in 2017 so yeah its been a while, but it's one of the first things I ever wrote so it feels wrong to just throw it away, so here, you can have it.

It has been 629 days, 2 hours, and 17 minutes since I've last seen the sun, and equally, the same amount of time has passed since I've truly been happy. I've been locked up in here for so long, but I told myself that I would never lose track of who I am, or how I got here.  

I was sent to Wallace's Private Penitentiary and Rebecca's Fine Institute For The Mentally Challenged after what they now refer to as "The Incident". They told me that the half-jail, half-psycho house would treat me well due to my young age. They said I would have a nice lovely time. I've learned though, that what they say here is never the truth.

Although I was treated better than the other inmates, it was still terrible. I was only 17, and they had no place else to send me but Wallace and Rebecca's. I am one of the many people who are both prisoners and patients here. They believe I'm unstable, and they're quite right.

I don't trust myself anymore, which I'm sure can't be healthy. But I keep going because I know I have just a few more years in this rotten wasteland before I can return home. I was, after all, keeping track of the passing time. Speaking of the time, I would have to go over to the Rebecca half of the institute soon. Very shortly they'd send a huge brain dead guard over to escort me to Jaycie's room.

I'd then sit through a tediously boring amount of time with my therapist, talking about how I'm feeling, and how I'm coping with the environment. I was on day 629, and they're still asking me about how I find the place. It's quite sad really. And every day, Jaycie and I would go through the same routine. She'd ask me dumb questions, and I, in turn, would respond in the snarkiest most sarcastic way possible. Some days I'd even make up stories about my tragic past and everything that has happened to me. She foolishly believed me until she learned better. However, now she is starting to know me, and I think she knows that I have no disability.

I only have demons to fight.

And they live within me.

 


	2. Silence

Silence. It was strong and it filled the entire room. I sat with my hands resting on my lap, looking at the small chains around my ankles. Jaycie picked up her clipboard, flipped the page, and then turned to face me. She was sitting in a dark green chair, with her legs crossed like all sophisticated women do.

"So Clive... How are you today?" It was always the same, so boring.

"Well you see, Jaycie, after the dinosaur attack, I'm not feeling so well." A said in my most serious tone. A subtle smirk started to form on my lips, however.

"Clive... There was no dinosaur attack, and I know you don't hallucinate, so can you please just give me a straight answer? Surely a smart young boy like yourself would know that by cooperating with me, you'll not only be able to leave here sooner but you'll become much healthier." She said while scribbling on her page.

Bullshit.

There was not a way in hell that talking to this woman would benefit me in any way. Every word that left Jaycie Gray's mouth was utter bullshit. And I let her know on a daily basis.

"Yes Miss Gray, I will completely comply to every one of your smallest requests!" I bowed my head in an attempt of a curtsy.  "And as you are surely aware, Miss Gray," I emphasized every sound of her ugly name, "I want nothing more than to leave this horrible place you call a 'beautiful learning environment'."

She sighed and continued to write. "Dove, listen t-"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. Nobody called me Dove. I kept Constance's family name because she treated me so well, and I didn't want to carry my own family's name. It would only remind me of my dear parents, and that was the last thing I needed. Dove was special though. And I wouldn't let filth like Jaycie Gray say it.

She knew I hated it when she called me Dove.

And that's precisely why she would call me that.

"Terribly sorry Clive, is that still a sensitive subject? Why don't you tell me about dear old Constance Dove? Her death must have hurt you terribly, correct?" She looked at me curiously and straightened her glasses.

That bitch.

She just crossed a major line.

"Constance was a rich old woman with nothing better to do than waste her money on my needs. And I played her like I do everybody else. She was nothing special, she was just another pawn to pay for my schemes, and another puppet to act in my play." I was putting on another act, but this one hurt. I actually did love Constance. She took me in when no one else would.

But Jaycie didn't know that.

Nor did she need to.

"Clive, I've had enough of your attitude for one session, so I'll let you go early today. However, consider yourself lucky, child, for Constance gave you everything you needed when no one else would give you anything. She saved your life, and for that you should be gracious." She got up, turned around, and walked out of the room. There was the click clack of her heels, then silence. So much silence.


	3. A Guide To Making Friends

I was escorted back to my room at Wallace's. The two buildings were connected by a long corridor so that patients like me wouldn't have to go outside. I was on the lockdown list. Under no circumstance was I to go outside, as I was "at high risk to reoffend". Yes, because I would totally try and destroy London whilst outside of a prison, not even in London. Totally.

I've no need for revenge nor justice anymore; I have already done my part. Bill Hawks is doing the same as me right now, sitting in some useless cell letting his life fade away. He deserves it. Damn well he deserves it! But I too deserve my punishment as well.

I could have killed and hurt so many innocent people because of my stupidity. I feel terrible. I felt terrible 629 days ago too. So I should be released, there's nothing else for me to do here. And there is certainly no progress to be made.

I have no friends here, nor reason to live. I see the guards, Jaycie, and sometimes they'll let me go to group therapy which is just a blast! Can you hear my sarcasm?! We all sit in a circle and talk about our crimes, or mental status, or both. Once, a psychopath tried to stab me with a fork! A goddamn fork!!! These people were crazy!!!

And I'm not sure that staying secluded from the world was beneficial to my health. I wanted someone to talk to who wasn't writing down every word I said. Is that too much to ask for?

I doubt toying with his-or-her pathetic life would be a good way to treat my "new friend" if I ever made one. I hate to even think about it, but I suppose I'd have to be sincere and kind with the poor bloke. I don't see how that could be much fun though...

However, I didn't have time to contemplate the matter because I heard a sudden rapping at my door. I wasn't supposed to have anything scheduled; was this a guard dragging me back to Jaycie's for another session? I loathed the idea, but I simply waited for the door to open.


	4. A Visitor

The door opened and none other than Miss Jaycie Gray stood in the doorway. This was unusual, however, because I've never seen her outside of her office; I was always taken to her. She looked upset now.

"Hello Clive..." She said while straightening out her tight skirt.

"Why hello indeed, Miss Jaycie. However, please do tell me, why is it that I get to enjoy your company today?" I stood up to meet her face-to-face.

"You don't. I just came to tell you that you have a visitor and that you'll be taken to another room shortly. If you misbehave in anyway at all, we will have you escorted back here, do you understand Clive?" She pushed her glasses farther up the brim of her petite fragile nose.

"A... A visitor...? Are you sure it's for me...?" No one had ever came to see me before. Hell, there was nobody who wanted to see me!! This couldn't be right!

"He said he was here to see a 'young Mr. Dove'..." She turned to walk away and as she left she muttered under her breath, "How any one could possibly want to deal with your shitty attitude, I can't even understand. Bless the poor soul." And even after she shut the door, I could still hear her heels as they click-clacked down the hall. 

She swore about me. She swore at me! Employes, especially the therapists, weren't aloud to be mean to us, let alone cuss! I could get that bitch fired!!!

BANG!

The door shot open to reveal a muscular guard. He took me and walked me around a corner into a part of Wallace's that I'd never seen before. Then he finally sat me down at a table in a small ominous and unfriendly room. The table I was seated at had a thick piece of glass in the middle of it dividing the one room in two. The guard stood against the wall behind me.

That's when the door on the other side of the glass opened, and another guard walked through. He was followed by a man I'd prayed I'd never have to see again...


	5. Chapter 5

He walked in and sat down across from me as casually as possible. His hands laid by his sides but he stared at me. His gaze never wavered.

"My boy, how are you doing today?" He said calmly.

"...Hershel... Why are you here?" I wasn't interested in his idle chit chat. I haven't seen the great Professor Hershel Layton since the trial, 631 days ago. Why would he suddenly show up here unless he had something important to discuss?

"I just simply wanted to see you. That is all. Do you have any problems with my presence, I can leave if you'd like." He looked down towards his feet.

I'll admit that him being here made me uncomfortable, but I wasn't going to let him win. This man had avoided me for 631 days, and now he just suddenly shows up saying he wants "to see me"?! I was not going to let this happen. Even though I didn't actually want to continue this conversation, I carried on.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to know the nature of your visit. Wallace and Rebecca's is pretty far out from London, I'm sure you must have had a good reason to make that long trip out here." I said smoothly. I continued to examine his being and his posture for signs of weakness. He looked back up at me.

"It's been so long, my boy! And your dear therapist, Miss Gray, said that you were stable enough for company, and that it might aid your recovery. So I came as soon as I could."

Miss Gray.

She told him to come see me?!

And then she says how bad she feels for him?!!!

She must be kidding!!!

This woman is evil and twisted!!!

"That's wonderful news, however, I'm afraid I'm not interested in your company, Hershel." I was done being nice. He probably didn't even want to come see me anyway!!!

"Perhaps Clive, but I think right now your 'wants' and your 'needs' don't quite match. You need me, Clive."

"Why the hell do I need you!" I shouted while slamming my palms down onto the table.

"Because the Clive Dove that I know wouldn't have let himself explode like that, nor would be let any of his emotions show." I was silent as I considered what he said. 

He was right.

But I couldn't let him know that.

"You don't know me, you never did and you never will." I whispered more-so to myself than to the man across from me. He heard me though, but I didn't give him time to answer. I turned to face the guard and smoothly said "I wish to be taken back to my room now."

The guard did as he was told but as I left I heard Hershel Layton say what sounded like a "Wait!", but the guard and I kept going.

I immediately began to question my prior actions.


	6. Friends And Enemies

I sighed. It was day 634, and nothing out of the ordinary has happened since Hershel showed up. It was back to life as usual around here. I hated it.

He might have only been a distraction, but the Professor took my mind off everything for a few minutes, and I wanted that back. I also had so many questions to ask him about London. How is the city coping now?

Perhaps I'll never know until I get out of W & R's.

And I've no clue how long it will be before then.

As I was being dragged off to Jaycie's, the only thing I could think of was that damned Professor and his mysterious aura. It pissed me off. He was hiding something from me and I wanted to know what, dammit!

All I ever thought since he left (or rather, since I left him) was the man in the top hat himself. Would he ever come back, or had I lost my one chance to see the outside world?

I sat down in front of Jaycie Gray, and to my surprise, she didn't start by asking how I was doing like she always did.

"Clive, I haven't seen you since your friend came to visit. I'd like you to tell me about your friend Mr. Layton and what he makes you think of." She was taking notes already and I hadn't even begun to talk.

"First off, it's not Mr., it's Professor. And second, he's not a friend, I tried to kill him, and I abused him, he's my enemy, and he's the reason why I'm locked up here." I looked up into her dark blue eyes, and for the first time, she showed no emotion in her face or eyes at all.

"Who do you think you are Clive?" She said abruptly, not even responding to my previous statements.

"Who I am? Isn't that simple dear Jaycie?" I leaned closer to the woman as I spoke. "I'm a psychotic madman who could kill you at any moment and never hesitate."

"Clive Dove... You wouldn't hurt a fly." And she walked away, leaving me stunned and confused.

What was she planning?


	7. Eyes

Now, I'm not a generally happy person, but today was day 637, and I was sick. You know what sucks the most about jail? Being sick. Because there is absolutely nothing you can do about it.

You don't get to force your family to look after you, or eat soup that your... Mother made. You become hopeless and weak and vulnerable to the evil forces within the facility. 

And no, I'm not overreacting.

Jaycie had told me that I didn't have to go to my appointment with her today, so I gladly opted out. I planned on sleeping in my room today. That's all I wanted.

I stared up at the ceiling from my bed, looking at all the little cracks in the concrete. As I was slowly falling asleep, I was suddenly ripped from my almost-dreams by a noise. Someone was pounding on the door.

Dammit! Did those idiot guards not remember that I wasn't to see Gray this morning!! He came in and took me by the wrists. I shouted at him that I was allowed to sleep today, but all he did was drag me with him. 

I'm going to kill someone.

However I realized that he wasn't taking me Jaycie's, he was taking me to a visitor room. This was great news! It must be seeing Layton!

Shit. I was going to see Layton. Of course I wanted this, but I wasn't prepared for it. Especially while I'm feeling so crummy.

I held my breath as I sat down. He entered shortly after me the same way he did the first time. He looked calm.

"Clive, I don't want to alarm you, please stay." He looked kind of sad.

"I don't want your shit, Layton. Tell me what you want." I stared into his soul with my cold eyes.

He thought carefully about his next response then spoke, "Now, Clive, a gentleman never uses foul words, but I can see why you'd be discouraged by my attitude. I just want to help you get better, I thought we could just talk. I'm sure you want to know what's happening in London." He smiled his little innocent smile. I started to think that maybe all he did want was to help me. I gave in.

"...H-how is it?..." Goddammit!! My voice wavered and cracked as my nervousness showed. I was supposed to be like a stone; strong and hard! 

His smile grew wider as he knew I was opening up to him. "The city is practically back together. They've started running some subway trains in 'future London', so it's not completely a bad thing Clive. Everyone is in houses now and the city is nearly back in it's normal state. Isn't that wonderful?"

It was, it really was.

"The... The injuries?" So many people were hurt though. So many innocent people. I was a monster.

"Everyone is fine, and they found no deaths. But Clive?" His beautiful dark brown eyes looked into my ugly blue ones.

"... Yes, Hershel?" I finally said after much hesitation.

"I think we both know that there are only two individuals you actually care to know about."

That damned professor.


	8. In Shock

I breathed deeply trying to recompose myself. I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off.

"The kids are fine, Clive. I can see why you would worry about them, but honestly Clive, you're still a child yourself. You should focus on your own recovery." His eyes were sad and concerned.

"Professor, I'm a very mature young adult. I believe you know that, so don't lie to me. Luke and... And Flora, tell me." I couldn't do it. I couldn't look him in the eyes. I hurt these kids so much. What I did to them was unforgivable. Everything I did was unforgivable. My life was unforgivable.

"Luke was... In shock." he started. "He trusted you so much because, well, he thought he was you. So yes, it hurt him when he found out who you were, and it hurt him more when he finally understood your motives. But it's been over a year Dove, and he has gotten over it." I shrunk down into my chair as he said my last name.

"Professor, please... Could you please not call me Dove...?" I was asking him because I had fallen apart. I was broken. And I honestly had nothing left to lose. And nothing left to do.

"Sure Clive, whatever makes you feel more comfortable." He smiled slightly at me. It made me feel a bit better.

"As for Flora..." He stopped. He hesitated. He paused. He waited.

He made my heart stop.

"She... She didn't quite handle it as well..." No. No. No. No. No. No. What. NO.

"What do you mean...? Tell me, Hershel!" I raised my voice. What was he trying to tell me?

"You see... She kind of... Well, she fancied you. And it hurt her terribly when you took her as a hostage." He frowned knowing that this was probably very tough for me, which it was.

"Yes, I feared that she had feelings but... I didn't take them to be terribly serious..." The poor girl had some kind of crush on me. I mean, at first I thought she was just being nice to me, but well, she was always a little too nice.

"The kidnapping left her... Well, hollow, shall we say. She was in denial. All she did was mutter and talk about how could big Luke do something like that and how big Luke was amazing. She grew very distant and talked less frequently with Luke. One day when she got into a argument with Luke over you and she hit him. Hard." He paused to regain his composure. "That's when I chose to sent her off to a mental institute."

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.


	9. Innocence

"No. You didn't, you can't, you wouldn't, you didn't, no." I felt myself getting queasy and nervous and I just felt sick.

"Clive, she lived at The Female Youth Centre for a few months. Once they found her to be stable and safe, they let me take her back. She's fine and healthy, she just goes over there to talk to a counselor bi-weekly. I don't know what they discuss, what with confidentiality and such, but I doubt they still talk of you." He was unreadable. I had not a clue as to his emotional state and that's a terrible thing.

Flora is young. She's a young smart girl who shouldn't have been sent to a mental institute. I can see the images of them torturing her like they do to me. She's too young. She's too innocent. She'a too pure.

"This is my fault. This is all my fault. She's suffering because of me. No! I won't take this Hershel!!!" I was crying now, crying and yelling. I had broken this family. I had torn it apart.

"Don't cry. Calm down." He said. When I didn't respond he continued, "Clive! Snap out of it! She's fine. She's happy. She's healthy. And you're only human, my boy, we all make mistakes"

I wiped my face and looked up at him. "I doubt your mistakes hurt people this badly. I'm a terrible person. I'm not human. I'm a monster Hershel, a monster. I don't deserve to live. I'm the most worthless pile of shit that the God I don't believe in put on this earth. And I am a monster." I looked at him straight in the face. I had said it all. I had left it all on the table.

He simply said, "You're forgetting Bill Hawks."

Before I could react I was grabbed from behind as the guard took me. He said my time was up. I will not stand for this!!! I was not done with the great Hershel Layton! The last thing I said before I was out of earshot was, "Some mistakes are larger than other mistakes!" And I was taken back to my room.

That's the night that things changed...


	10. Fake Honesty

I wasn't taken back to my room after my meeting with Hershel, they took me to Jaycie. She was sitting on the couch that I usually sat on, but when I entered, she got up and straightened her skirt out. I noticed that she did this often. She was constantly picking at her various skirts, almost as if she was nervous. Ha! This time I was the one examining her!

Either way, she walked towards me and looked me in the eyes as she spoke. "Clive, you must understand that you haven't changed much since you entered our facility all those many days ago." 

"You don't say?" A smirk formed on my lips. 

She scowled and inhaled deeply. "Clive we want to put you on some meds and move you into a cell where you're going to have some roommates to talk to, wont that be nice?" She faked a smile.

"Just peachy." I faked a smile.

Her (still fake) smile grew wider. "Great! However, don't try anything stupid because you'll still be on high security."

Wonderful.

She pushed her red glasses up higher on her nose and turned around to open the door. "Come here." She said as she open the large door.

I walked towards her and once I was close enough to her, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. "I'll be the one taking you to your new room." She walked out and pulled me down the hall by my wrist like one would do to a reluctant child. I wasn't wearing handcuffs, but I did have small chains around my ankles, that not only constricted my walking, but made a horrible clanging noise when I moved. 

Her grasp was firm. She held pnto my slender wrist with all her might. I'd never imagine that her petite delicate fingers would be capable of such a grasp. My wrist was actually getting sore and I could feel it turning red.

As we walked down the hall together I noticed that she never once looked my way. She starred straight forward. I was starting to realize that this Jaycie Gray woman was very different and quite odd. 

She looked very young; much too young to be a psychiatrist of any kind. She appeared to be only in her young twenties, I'd say she's 21 to 23. Not only that, but her voice was off. Her accent was odd,and she often inflected on the wrong words. I feel like Jaycie Gray is hiding something from not only me, but everyone else here as well.

We approached a large steel door and she took some keys out of her pocket. She opened the door and I walked in to a room with two boys lying in beds. They were older than me. Quite a lot older than me.

She basically ushered me into the room, introduced me to Will (about 20) and Roger (probably 25), locked the door, and left skinny, weak, tiny me, alone with two large, muscular and strong men, who were 5 or-so years older than me, who are prisoners, in a high security cell, in one of the top facilities in the country, which also handles psychopaths.

Lovely.


	11. Black and White

I woke up on the ground. It was stone cold. I felt weak, and I couldn't open my eyes. I was tired. What had happened?

I remember Jaycie leaving me with Will and Roger. Then they started to talk to me. Right? Maybe.

And the Will told me to sit on his bed... 

And then black....

I can't remember....

I don't remember...

I opened my eyes and saw darkness; black. I waited for my eyes to adjust and then looked around the dark room. I gently lifted my fingers and reached for my biggest source of pain. I felt my shirt was soaked through. Blood. 

And then I returned to the blackness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was on a bed. I woke up laying on a bed. My body hurt. My head hurt. I was confused. 

My stomach.

My stomach hurts.

It was bloody, wasn't it?

...

That's right, I was bleeding.

Bleeding because I was cut...

I found the strength to open my eyes and look around. I saw the polar opposite of what I had been seeing; whiteness. It was so clean. So very clean and shiny. I have never seen a room like this. Except when-

I was in a hospital.


	12. Happy Smiles

I'd only been in a hospital on two different occasions, the death of my parents, and Constance's passing. I hate hospitals. They're so proper it's like they're trying to make you feel weak and worthless. 

A cute little nurse was sitting in a chair beside me, just watching me. She noticed I was awake and greeted me. 

"Hello! Your name is Clive Dove, right?" she said in an adorable American accent.

"Yes ma'am." I wasn't going to play around with the person who had control over my life, I was going to be honest with her. I need her to be as focused as ever on my well-being.

"You don't remember what happened, do you?"

"No ma'am." she stared at me and sighed. She was clearly upset...

"Well, I don't know all the details, but you were stabbed by someone at Wallace and Rebecca's. They told me that you too were a ..." she looked for the right word, "a patient there. They rushed you out to London's medical centre and stitched you up. However, they left me here to wait for you to wake up because you're... You know... A prisoner..." 

"Fair enough." I felt myself slowly smile, and not even an evil smile, I was actually happy. 

She walked over and changed my IV and smiled. I moved to sit up but I felt my stomach rip and the searing pain was unbearable. I made a noise out of pain as I bit my lip and fell back into the bed.

"Don't move! Here!" the nurse, Amelia her name tag read, pointed to a button beside my finger. "Press this when you hurt, it sends some medication into your bloodstream." 

I pressed the button and within moments I felt grand relief. "Oh thank you very much, Amelia, but... Why?..." I stopped and I could see her waiting for me to finish. "How do you live with yourself knowing that you're saving my life. You are saving Clive Dove's life. You understand that right?" I starred into her bright green eyes, which looked sad.

"I have a job to do." She said firmly. "And that is to save lives. I don't know what you did Clive, I only moved to England recently, so I'm not judging you by what you did. Some of the other nurses didn't want to handle you, but I didn't know of you or your past. That's why I offered to take you. You're so young... And you deserve to live..." She trailed off.

She didn't know who I was or what I'd done.

She didn't know that I was a monster.


	13. Poor Thing

"Have you heard of the- wait a minute, how long has it been since I was stabbed?"

"Only a day, why?" She wondered why I had asked.

"Okay, then have you heard of the psychopathic teenager who tried to destroy London, 652 days ago because the Prime Minister killed his parents? Yeah, that guy? Me." I pointed to myself. My smile started to fade a bit.

She just looked at me. I felt like shit. She looked so disappointed. She took a lot of time to form her response.

"That's where I heard your name... Clive Dove..." She was in complete shock. Amelia deserved to know who she was dealing with though. A psychopath. 

"You poor thing..." She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. It felt weird... I wasn't sure if I liked it...

"Amelia... Why are you... What?" She called me a 'poor thing'?! She wasn't supposed to feel sorry for me!

"You were robbed of your innocence and your family. You were too young; you still are young. I mean, I'm only 24, but you're so, so young. I felt bad for even when the story first hit North America." No. No. That's not right. 

"I'm crazy Amelia, you don't under-" I stopped mid-sentence. My stomach hurt, but I wasn't going to let her know that. I sat up and she looked at me with concern. 

"Try not to move. If you're in pain just press your button again." She stood up and let go of my hand, like if she had remembered I was her patient, not her son. 

"No it's just- my stomach... Can I... Can I see it?" I looked down at myself in the girly hospital gown. I needed to see how bad it was.

"Well... I guess there's no harm in that, but I assume you'll want me to leave while you get undressed... However I'm not supposed to leave you alone, so how are we going to settle this?"

"Handcuff me to the bed or something, I really don't care." It's true, I don't care if she sees me or whatever.

Her eyes opened wide. "I'll be waiting outside the door. If I hear any loud noises I'm coming back in, okay? Also, you only get three minutes." Her face started to turn a light shade of pink. How cute. I changed my mind; I was going to toy with her, but only a little.

As she was walking out the door, I said loud enough that she'd still hear me, "Unless, of course, you wanted to watch me change." I put emphasis on 'wanted'. 

She stopped momentarily then continued and shut the door. I'd kill to see her face. Oh well.

I was a scrawny little kid, but I could always get what I want.

Always.

No matter what it was.

Because I was a SMART spoiled brat.


	14. First Meetings

The gown was a pale shade of green; sickening really. I slowly got out of the bed and stood up. I was so incredibly weak that it was killing me. I carefully lifted off the gown that went past my knees, watching out for the IV cord. I threw the thin fabric onto the ground and stood there staring at my toes. I didn't want to see how bad the cut was now. Dammit, I needed to know!

I laid my hands onto my knees and breathed in deeply. I slowly dragged my fingers upward until I reached my hips. From there I moved them inward towards my stomach.

I could feel the rip, although it didn't hurt much to touch. I finally looked down to see many, many stitches. I was badly hurt. The cut started from near the top of my stomach, and it ran all the way down diagonal, right to left. 

I sat on the bed. I could have died. I should have died. Why was I even still alive?

I picked up the gown and debated putting it back on. I was just sitting in a hospital in my underwear trying to figure out if it was worth the pain to put some clothes on...

Where has my life gone?

I got dressed again and as I sat back down on my bed, I heard Amelia knock on the door. She opens my door and boy was I surprised to see who she had brought with her.

Both Hershel and Jaycie followed the small nurse into my room. They both sat down on chairs across from the bed and looked at me. Amelia stood beside them. She started to open her mouth to speak but, Jaycie was quicker.

"Clive, I came here to check on you, and it seems your... friend Mister...?" She looked over to Hershel.

"Sorry, ma'am, Professor Hershel Layton of Gressenheller University." He said while shaking her hand. He's always so charming with the ladies...

"Your friend, Professor Layton here, came to check up on you as well. Sorry Clive, but the news hit the media and now everyone knows. We tried our best but... All of London knows about the stabbing..." She looked down and crossed her legs. She's either guilty, depressed, or not telling the whole truth; or possibly a combination of all three.

I chose not to respond, and Hershel filled my silence. "The boy won't mind the media, it's his health we should be worried about." He looked at me with a face that seemed to ask if I was alright.

"I'm fine really, just a... rather large slash across my stomach, it's fine." I smiled. I'm not sure why, but I did.

However, there was another knock at the door to interrupt. Amelia nodded to us, then slid out the door. We all silently waited for her return. No one moved. Time stopped.

She came in only moments later and turned to the Professor. "Ah, Mister, Professor sir... A young lady, by the name of, er, Flora, wishes a word with you. She says it's urgent." Wait, what?

"Hershel, are you meaning to tell me she's here? You brought her here?!" I said with my voice rising slightly.

His eyes were open wide. "I told her to sit still." He said to himself. He looked me in the eyes. "No Clive, not now. It's too soon for you two to speak." He didn't let me answer, he got up and turned to the equally shocked females. "I must depart," he said. "Have a lovely day." And with the bow of his head, he was gone.

Just like that.


	15. Thinking

It was a week later. Jaycie pushed my wheelchair, which was completely unnecessary, back up the driveway at Wallace and Rebecca's. My stomach still hurt but they were sending me back. They said I was well enough to go back. I required my own nurse around though, so Amelia was going to stay at W&R's for a while.

And although I assume it's not necessary to say, I was back in a single room, and the other two boys were facing additional charges. I was told I'd never have to see them again.

Jaycie wheeled me into the single room, and helped me get into the bed. She stood back and looked at me sternly, before holding out her hand to me. She had one large purple pill.

"Here, take this pill. It's going to calm your mood swings, Clive. You'll be taking one every day, so get used to it." And then Amelia came in right behind her with a glass of water and handed it to me.

I took the pill and placed it in my mouth. I fake-swallowed the pill. Jaycie sighed, "How about you actually take the pill this time?" 

Damn, that woman knew what she was doing.

I wasn't in the mood to fight though, so I slipped the pill out from under my tongue and I actually swallowed it. What's the worst thing that could happen?

"You happy now?" 

She gave me a disgusted look and then turned to Amelia. "Come, Amelia," she said, "I'll show you to your room." 

Amelia turned to her. "Yes, of course, let's go Miss Gray." And the two of them left.

So much had happened these past few days. So much has changed. And I've been thinking. I've been thinking a lot. 

And I think,

It's time I made my move.


	16. A Second Chance

Day: 665

I woke up and looked around my room. It was perfectly untouched. Nothing had happened overnight. Good. 

Soon I would be going over to Jaycie's room, so I had to go over my plan. I went over things, over and over again. 

I pushed myself up and slid off the bed. I stood and scratched my head. Was I about to make a huge mistake?

Shortly after I got dressed into clean clothes, the guards came by to get me. I felt calm walking with them. I was at peace. I was confident because I was ready. 

I sat in my spot and Jaycie gave me a small nod. She smoothed out her skirt and sat down. She looked straight into my eyes before letting out a deep breath and starting to speak. 

"Clive, things have changed a lot with you in the past few weeks. How do you feel?" She pushed her glasses up and was already taking down little notes.

I let out a huge breath and looked her in the eyes. "I feel fine. I feel much better. Frankly Jaycie, I just want out. That's all I want." I waited silently for an answer.

"Well then, Clive," she started. "It's quite unusual for you to say what's on your mind like that. What gives?" She said as she edged her glasses higher.

"I'm sick and tired of it here and I want out. It's pretty simple Jay. So tell me now, what must I do to get out of here as soon as possible." Things were going well...

"Well actually, you see Clive, that's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." 

Well boy, oh boy she certainly had my attention now. I leaned forward slightly, resting my head in my hands. "I'm listening Doctor Jay, tell me more."

"You may be a weird little guy, but there doesn't seem to be anything psychologically wrong with you. Apart from those trial anti-depressants, there isn't much else I, or anyone else here can do for you. That being said, you are by no means fit for the streets."

I sat back up to face her eye to eye, and she continued. "We have very limited spots here, so I don't want you taking up a slot that you don't need to take. I'd like to see you transferred to another prison specializing in youths. From there I'd reckon if you behaved yourself for a year or two, you could even be shifted to an assisted living program for troubled youths. That is granted you be on your very best behaviour."

Wow. She just hit me with so much information all at once. This wasn't my plan and this couldn't possibly be happening. "You're lying. There's no way they'd accept me for assisted living I have practically zero skills."

"Clive... I would be willing to write you a letter of recommendation. I believe that you're a foolish troublemaker, but that you have potential. Plus, I'm sure you'd be able to find a job fairly easy enough, you were a tremendous reporter. Unlike what you think, I'm not working against you, Clive." She relaxed back into her seat a little. 

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She'd actually be willing to write me a letter?! But I treated her like shit, why would she do this for me? I didn't understand.

"Clive does this plan seem fair to you? Are you willing to behave yourself and take your medication every day?" She was waiting for me to make my choice.

"Yes. I'd like to do that. Yes I'll do whatever you want me too, I just want out." 

"Then out you shall be. I have to do some paperwork about your transfer so it should be a few weeks before you can leave, but you will indeed be leaving." She smiled. She actually smiled like she was a human with feelings. I had never seen her smile like this before. She looked so-

"I'm so proud of you Clive. Honestly."

She looked so proud.

I felt bad for every stupid thing I've made her put up with. She was just doing her job and I was being a brat.

"I-" I hesitated, but only for a moment.

"I'm sorry Jaycie. I'm sorry for everything. I'm such a brat and you didn't deserve half of what I did to you..." My voice trailed off and I looked downward.

She reached forward and laid her small hand on my shoulder. I looked up to meet her eyes.

"I know Clive. I've always known." She stopped, but looked like she had more to say.

She did.

"I've seen hundreds of kids and adults but none of them were quite like you. You always fought back, Clive, and I could never seem to break you. I've had clients so much worse than you, but I've never had this much trouble before now. I want to thank you for helping me become a better person." She looked like she was going to cry.

"Fuck Jaycie!" She jumped at my words. "Look at me! I'm the one- I'm the one who should be thanking you!" I felt myself shaking. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to cry. I wouldn't let her see me cry.

We sat there in silence. We sat there motionless. We sat waiting for who knows what, before suddenly she stood up. She walked over to the door.

"Clive, this won't be the last I see of you, but this is our last session apart from perhaps a brief med checkup. I want you to think about the things we've talked about, kay?" She smiled softly. It was a sweet smile. Like she just knew everything would be okay.

I felt this weird feeling storing within myself. I felt changed. Different. I hadn't wanted to change and yet here I was. I sort of feel like I owe these people; Jaycie mostly. But everyone in this building has helped me come to this point, this point where I realized I'm not who I was. I'm not that same person, and I would not let my past define my future.

And of course, there was the Professor and Luke and poor Flora. I would be able to see them again. God, I wish I could make it up to them as well. I will. I would.

I don't want to sound like a sad dope, but I really felt like there was hope. I was going to get my fresh start, and there are already people on the outside awaiting my return.

A new guard came into the room and asked my name.

I said with confidence, "I am Clive Dove."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, editing this was a blast from the past whooboy you have no idea. Also if you actually read this, holy shit I'm impressed you stuck through, congrats to you. Also, I just realized I never wrote the really deep conversation he would have eventually had with Flora where he apologized and they talked about her trauma and everyone gets the closure they deserve. Wtf me, why didn't you do that? Anyway, that definitely happened if it makes things better, they are all happy and resolved. Again thanks!


End file.
